


Hold Me Like You'll Never Leave

by AleishaPotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bring tissues, Character Death, M/M, childhood illness, death of a child, failed turning, scissac week, talk of suicide and abusive parents (minor and not of the major characters), too tragic?, tragic tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short bit written for Scisaac Week on Tumblr.  It was for Tragic Tuesday.  </p><p>Isaac held their son in his arms, quietly singing his favorite song.  Matthew’s breaths were coming shallower and shallower, further apart each time.  It wouldn’t be long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like You'll Never Leave

Warning: childhood illness, character death, failed turning, angst (duh, tragic tuesday) talk of suicide (not a major character) and abusive parents.

Isaac held their son in his arms, quietly singing his favorite song. Matthew’s breaths were coming shallower and shallower, further apart each time. It wouldn’t be long. He ran a hand across the smooth, bald head. Matty had cried when the hair had fallen out, Stiles had bought him a dozen cool hats and then gone into his own room and sobbed when the boy had fallen asleep. 

Scott would put on a smile, laugh and tease and tell Matty that it made him look tough, like a fighter, their little fighter. In the quiet of their room at night is when the Alpha would break down.

They’d only had the boy three short years, a tiny little thing all but rescued from the system after his mother died and his father lost his mind and blew his own brains out. The situation was a little too close, and Isaac knew he was the one for them.

Matthew was a joy, the bright center of their universe, everything good in the world to Isaac. He was the physical proof of the bond, the union he and Scott had entered. He was their forever. Forever was supposed to last longer than three years.

Matthew coughed, black ooze coming out of his mouth. The Bite usually takes. Except for when it doesn’t. When the doctor said the treatment was failing, that the tumor had grown too large, and operation was too dangerous, that they should just enjoy the little bit of time they had left, they had made the decision. Derek said it usually took. Except for when it didn’t. Scott had chosen to Bite him, not wanting to leave it up to Derek. He was an Alpha, he could do it. Now, he wouldn’t even come in the room. Too guilty, blaming himself, like he did something wrong, like if he’d let Derek do it, it would have worked. 

Derek explained that it wouldn’t have. If Matthew was rejecting the Bite, then it wouldn’t matter what wolf had given it.

"Papa?" a tiny voice called out.

"I’m here, Matthew," Isaac answered.

"Where… where’s Daddy?"

Isaac didn’t know what to say, how do you tell your dying child their dad can’t be here because he blames himself?

"I’m here."

Isaac glanced up, relief washing over him.

"I’m right here, buddy," Scott said, walking into the room. He sat down on the other side of Isaac and pulled both his husband and child into his arms. “I’m right here."

"Good," the little boy whispered, another cough wracking his little body. Isaac leaned against his son and mate. He listened to Matty’s little heartbeat. Counting the beats as they slowed, stuttered, and finally stopped.


End file.
